


Vows of Vengeance

by ViableSourceMaterial



Series: War, Peace, and Legends of Old [Chronological Order] [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy, but that depends on how you look at it, if you want this could be canon to BoW, wait never mind this is totally canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: The day everything collapsed; the day the family was violently ripped apart by one who used to claim their friendship. Vows of vengeance were sworn and children Awakened. This... is the story of July 15th, 8 years before Brothers of War.





	1. July 15, Morning

Today was July 15th, and it was today that every year a festival was held in Maiami City. It was the Hope Festival, simply known as Festival by the residents. Quick-thinking businesses had quickly laid claim to city blocks to advertise their products, the food stands undoubtedly the most popular and well-known.

It was on this day that the Sakaki family had gone to watch the parade. Among the masses, the family somehow managed to stay together as Himika Akaba herself announced the beginning of the parade. The floats had come and gone, each one showing more splendor, grandeur, and allure than the last. The final float was without a doubt the grandest and largest of them all, travelling elegantly along the sectioned-off main road.

Later on, the four boys had asked to go to the pond that the family had frequented recently; the parents put up no resistance, but warned them to be careful.

Little did they know, everything was about to change. Two cards would be desperately thrown, forevermore creating a cataclysm upon which space-time would pivot. The passing of Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing to Yuya and Yuri, respectively, would be the source of this cataclysm. This phenomena is known only as the Continuum Shift, a universal event that acted as a pivot for the multiverse, shifting the timeline and splitting it straight down the middle.


	2. July 15, Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vows of vengeance are those which should be shared aloud, lest they fade into subconscious. As it is passed around, men and women take up arms to defend the wishes of the fallen warriors who inspired the wish's creation.

Yusho and Yoko followed behind the children, quickly losing sight of them. When they arrived, however, they were confused. Where were Yuya and Yuri- oh. The pure shock and horror enveloped Yugo and Yuto's faces, and the realization struck Yusho and Yoko like a subway train. Then, the boys' eyes glowed with rage. Wait, no, were they  _actually_ glowing...? Yes. Yes they were.

That night, vows of vengeance were screamed into the sunset as they were followed by the echoes of the crowd, along with battle cries. The citizens of Maiami City would not tolerate the two younger twins of the Sakaki family to be whisked into the shadows without a trace. They would get those children back.

The news was passed as quickly as in a game of hot potato, those eager to spread the word dashing to local media sites. Soon, the tragedy of the Sakaki family was known to most of the country. A massive effort was created. The methods of how word of the kidnapping of two children, on Festival no less, had spread to reach even the President of the country's ears, are a mystery to this very day. However, a few lucky witnesses claimed to have spotted a hooded figure in a white cloak.


End file.
